Silver and Gold
by NorthernOutcast
Summary: "As he reached up and thumbed the smooth glass he realized it didn't matter.." Munkustrap and Demeter's Mating Ball for LionQueen101's contest.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this bit of fanfiction nor do I receive any sort of monetary value from writing this. Cats belongs to both the wonderful T.S. Eliot and the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber in conjunction with the Really Useful Group.

_A/N: Hey there fanfictionites! I'm taking part in my first contest here which means another Munk/Dem piece!_

_This is about Munkustrap and Demeter's Mating Ball ceremony so for reference Munk is 23, Dem is 19 and Tugger is 16._

* * *

"I don't know how you wear this thing all the time." Munkustrap said over his shoulder at the Maine Coon Kitten behind him. The silver tabby stuck two fingers between his throat and thick leather band that covered it, he wiggled the appendages in a vain attempt to loosen the stiff collar. His other hand tightly held the smooth round glass tag that he would soon give to his betrothed, he smiled as his thumb traced the engraving and for a moment he forgot the discomfort of the collar.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Tugger responded flatly and crossed his arms over his chest, "or, or, and just hear me out on this one, you could NOT go through with the ceremony and everyone would be happy."

The tabby was suddenly hyper aware of the restricting accessory.

"No, then YOU would be happy, and that's what it's normally about isn't it? What makes Tugger happy?" Munkustrap asserted and looked forward not wanting to face his younger brother, tonight was a special night for him, and already it was starting off on a sour note.

"That's not true and you know it's not true!" The Maine Coon kitten shouted angrily through clenched teeth, the sound of his tail hitting the ground repeatedly rang throughout the small space inside the old oven.

"Then what is it Tugger?" Munkustrap turned and faced the kitten, "Why are you so opposed to me and Dem being mated?"

"Because you don't know anything about her!"

"What?" the tabby laughed, "How can you even say that? I've known Demeter since we were young kittens, you've known her practically since birth!"

"That doesn't mean you know her, she's not the cat you think she is." Tugger responded abruptly.

"Then _please _Tugger, enlighten me on her true nature so I may save myself from this apparently awful queen. You know since _you're _such a great judge of character and have never misjudged anyone, _ever._" Munkustrap remarked annoyed and with a deep frown.

Tugger stood speechless, his ears reddened and his nose and upper lip curled into a sneer.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want. I don't care anymore." The spotted kitten threw his hands up in frustrated defeat and brushed past the silver tabby. "But she's left you once and she'll probably do it again." he added hastily then slipped out of the oven and into the clearing.

Munkustrap sighed heavily and rubbed circles on his eyes, Tugger had no right to speak to him that way but perhaps he had been slightly wrong to respond to his little brother as he did. The incident that he had alluded to was probably still an open wound for the kitten as it had happened just three weeks shy of a year ago, judging by the Maine coon's response his assumptions were correct. The striped tom shook his head, he would apologize later, he probably wouldn't get one in return but it would be the right thing to do and as the older brother he had to set a good example.

Murmurs outside brought him back to the present.

Munkustrap looked up at the sky, thick clouds covered the moon but the gentle breeze informed the tom that it would be making it's appearance soon. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the dark clearing, Deuteronomy, his father and the tribe's leader sat proudly on the tire to left of the silver tabby. Under normal circumstances he would sit beside the large tabby-Maine coon mix, and his best friend, Alonzo, would take seat on the Jellicle leader's other side. This night the black and white cat was at his usual station overlooking the rest of the ball area, but where Munkustrap usually sat was occupied by Deuteronomy's youngest son. The Maine coon kitten briefly locked eyes with the silver tabby before casting his gaze downwards and busying himself with adjusting the leather studded belt he now wore, it had been a gift from Jenny, the tribe's craftiest cat, along with his collar and gloves. The accessories were a couple sizes too large for the growing kitten but Munkustrap knew in a year or two they would be a perfect fit if not even a bit snug.

The silver tom frowned, Tugger was growing up fast, he still had a couple years of kittenhood left but already he almost outweighed his older brother and was nearly as tall. Despite the fact that the kitten was completely out of line to talk about his soon to be mate in that manner he could sympathize with his younger brother. His hardest years would be coming up pretty soon and he would be facing them without a mother and with a nearly absent father, now that he, his only sibling was getting mated the tabby could see how It could seem like he was losing everyone. Munkustrap had felt the same way at his age when his father had decided to take another mate after the death of his mother. The tabby made a mental note to spend some time with Tugger when he was fully rested after tonight's ball.

The clearing was suddenly illuminated, the moon seemed exponentially brighter in the center of the circle than on the outskirts where he was normally used to sitting. Munkustrap swallowed hard and scanned the area for other familiar faces, he could just make out the twin kittens Coricopat and Tantomile, it was their first Ball and they sat wide-eyed trying to take in every bit of detail. Flanking the twins were the two eldest queens in the tribe Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, their knowing smiles settled some of the butterflies in his stomach. The space next to Jellylorum was occupied by a another queen whom he assumed was Bombalurina, his soon to be mate's older sister. The red queen was bundled heavily in blankets, she had nearly drowned in the lake a week prior and was still battling a serious cold. Despite her ordeal and less than perfect health, she looked happy and excited to be part of the night's ceremony. There were several figures that he couldn't recognize, most likely wandering strays or cats from other tribes that only came once a year for the Ball. Surprisingly having strangers around was more comforting for the tabby than having members of his tribe, he knew if he messed up the chances of seeing these particular cats again would be slim to none.

Munkustrap jerked back his arm abruptly, he had been intently surveying the crowd and had failed to see the figure trot towards him. The tom smiled when he realized who the intruder was, it was usually customary for the tom to make the first move but Demeter was naturally the more assertive of the pair. His breath hitched when he caught sight of the queen in the clearing, her gold and black coat gained a seemingly unearthly radiance in the moonlight and her green eyes reflected a divine jade glow.

All at once a bevy of emotions exploded within the striped tom, nervousness, fear, guilt, shame. Tugger had been right, she had left him once, left him and the Junkyard without warning. What if she had come back and agreed to the mating ceremony simply because she had felt guilty and obligated to return his affections after he had mourned her disappearance. What if she didn't belong here and there were truly better things for her out there? What if?

With mild hesitation he leaned in and gingerly rubbed the top his head up the length of her torso then slid his cheek across hers.

Demeter purred in response and planted a quick kiss on his lips before turning her back to him and raising her arms.

Munkustrap reached around the gold queen and fastened the tag onto her new collar, unlike his which was donned with simple round and pyramid studs her collar sported rather long gold spikes. He then lightly dragged his claws down her back and firmly took hold of her lithe hips, with little effort he lifted the queen onto his shoulder being sure to take mind of her new spiked collar. The silver tom turned in a complete circle taking in the moon drunk faces of the other Jellicles, they were reaching the climax of their mating dance. He held her with one arm he ran his hand down the length of her leg and the curve of her rump, very gently he lowered her down and cradled her small form in his arms.

Demeter purred against his chest and fastened the matching glass engraved tag to his collar before looking up at him.

Munkustrap's amber gaze matched her green ones searching for signs of pity, or regret, and he knew he had made the right decision. He lowered his mate to the ground and laid next to her grasping her hand tightly in his.

Jellylorum was the first to greet the newly mated pair and the rest followed suit collapsing into a pile that symbolized a new unity.

-e-e-e-e-e-e

Their marital night was uneventful, neither one wanting their first mating as mates to be overshadowed by the unusual events of the Jellicle ball the night previous. Instead they had wordlessly watched the sun rise together from atop the rocking chair and napped in the rays of the morning light until noon rolled around and the sound of excited kittens woke the pair.

Although she had yet to say those three magic words Munkustrap felt it as she nuzzled and kissed him before carefully climbing down the junk to greet the young kittens and answer their barrage of questions.

He knew in his heart that she loved him but still he felt uneasy as Tugger's words from the previous night came back to haunt him. The kitten was known to bend the truth a bit when it suited him but he would never out right lie , was there something that he knew about Demeter that the Silver tabby didn't?

A wind blew softly through the junkyard and the rattling of the tag on his collar put him at ease, as he reached up and thumbed the smooth glass he realized it didn't matter. What ever happened in the past was just that, the past, and from it he, the silver knight, had rescued his golden queen.

* * *

_A/N: Again another cheesy Munk and Dem piece. I explained the tags in my other story Thicker than Water but just in case you don't follow that one here it is again._

"_Some notes pertaining to the story. Some of the Jellicles have collars, in the Junkyard they are somewhat of a fashion statement, however only mates who have undergone the matehood ceremony have tags. They're like wedding rings and can be metal, etched glass, stitched leather, or even carved wood."_

_Also if you haven't guess by that last bit Munk's Tag says Silver knight and Dem's tag says Golden queen._

_Also I've only read through this twice so if there are any typos or mistakes please point them out. _

_And RnR1_


End file.
